Lavender Blue
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Queen Ella is quite close to her due date when she receives an unexpected surprise: her stepfamily has shown up at the palace and needs her help. Will Ella remember her mother's lesson to have courage and be kind, or will her resentment to the abuse she suffered catch up with her? *read/review*


"Do you wish for a boy or girl?" Ella asked as she stroked Kit's hair. His head rested beside her heavily pregnant belly, his hand tracing slow circles over the mountain that was now her stomach. It wasn't exactly proper for royalty to lounge in bed past sunrise, but Kit insisted Ella take as many liberties as she pleased. After all, she was carrying their child. She was allowed to be a little eccentric.

"I wish for a healthy child, Ella. I'll be happy so long as you both come out healthy and safe," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her stomach.

Ella chuckled. "I'm certain everyone else is hoping for a boy," she ruffled his hair. She glanced outside the curtains around their bed and saw how bright it was in their chamber. She sighed. "We should get up. You have to meet with the council this morning. They won't appreciate you being late again."

Kit groaned. "I've met with them several times this week and we never seem to accomplish anything. I just want to stay here with you," he grumbled. He sat up and kissed her then swung his legs over the side of the bed. His rumpled sleep shirt just barely covered his bottom and she laughed.

"You are such a scandalous king. What would people say if they could see you now?" she teased.

Kit chuckled as he tossed a pillow at her head. She caught it and stuck out her tongue. "And what would they say about you stealing my shirts to sleep in, hm?" He winked then pulled open the curtains, flooding the bed with sunlight.

Ella rolled her eyes as she blushed. "You don't seem to mind."

Kit undressed and began digging in his wardrobe for something presentable. Attendants typically dressed kings, but Kit insisted he could manage himself, especially since he and Ella shared the same chamber (another tradition they decided to go against when they married). Before she became a whale, Ella used to helped with the finer details, such a brushing his hair and buttoning his cuffs. It was now Kit who gave a helping hand to his wife, especially now that most of her tight fitting dresses no longer fit and she couldn't do up the ties in the back of her new dresses.

Kit fished out a royal blue tunic with matching pants. His polished black boots rested by his favourite reading chair. As he dressed, he winked at his wife. "I would much prefer you naked, but I will take what I can get."

Ella laughed. "You are awful, my king."

Kit shrugged as he buttoned his cuffs. "My queen lets me get away with it." He turned to face her. "How do I look?"

She smiled. "As handsome as always. Your beard is coming in nicely. You will have to commission a new portrait soon."

Kit scoffed. "Another? Don't you think one is enough?"

Ella giggled. "According to your advisors, no."

Kit shook his head. "Advisors cause more trouble than they're worth. Come, turn around. Let me brush your hair before I run off. I shan't see you until supper if the councillors have their way with me. I need an excuse to prolong my stay here."

"As my king commands," she said with a chuckle. Ella did as she was told, using the several pillows around her for support. She was still getting used to her plush bed, even after almost a year of being queen. Her blonde curls were almost down to her bottom now and it took two maids to fashion it in a queenly style. But she still liked it best when Kit brushed it.

Kit sat behind his wife and as he brushed her hair, he reminded her not to go for her daily walk outside. "The midwife said you're supposed to get more rest and walking certainly isn't resting."

Ella huffed. "But I _like_ to go for a walk. It's better than staying cooped up inside with every lady-in-waiting fretting over me. I wish I could tell them to go away," she pouted.

Kit chuckled as he worked on a particularly difficult knot. "I'm sure my mother would have agreed with you, but these ladies have their usefulness. Just promise me you'll stay inside. Tomorrow we can go for a walk in the garden together, I promise. Today I'm just too tied up with these blasted meetings to get a moment to myself."

"Have you narrowed down a plan to fix the grain shortage, then?"

Kit sighed. "We're close, but a few councillors keep wanting to debate it more. And I can't tell them no, since they are the ones whose people are most affected by this shortage. But I've made up my mind that if by tomorrow morning we aren't done, I'm going to make the decision to go ahead with our plan. The people will suffer if we don't put something in place."

Ella nodded. "Good. I'm sure these men will understand. You're just trying to do your best for the people."

Kit sighed. "Some days I'm not sure people do understand that. But don't fret; it will all work out." He kissed the crown of her head. "How is the sewing project going?"

"Well enough, I think. The ladies like being kept busy and doing charity work makes them feel better about spending so lavishly on their own clothes." Ella knew from experience that the poor appreciated warm clothes for winter, so she hoped her donations in conjunction with Kit's grain shortage plan would make their winter more bearable.

"In the spring, I would like to start a community garden project in the major cities," Ella slipped in as Kit finished the last of her curls. "I know many don't have a big enough plot for vegetable gardens, but there must be some community spaces we could dedicate to such a project. Then those whose harvests didn't produce a big enough yield could restock from the community garden. What do you think?"

Kit hugged his wife from behind. "I think you are a brilliant queen and a kind woman. I will see if I can mention it to council this week, but if not, when you come out of your lying in, you can present the idea to them yourself. It would be a good opportunity for them to see you as the hardworking queen you are."

"Yes, and get them to take me seriously," she agreed. Ella savoured the few moments she could lie in her husband's arms. She wished they could stay like that all day, but duty called. The knock at the door was Ella's maids, but Kit had to be off anyway. He helped Ella out of the bed and promised he would check on her later.

Once he was gone, Ella faced her five devoted maids that she hired from the village she grew up in. She knew them and their families by name and she genuinely enjoyed their company. _If only I could have made them my ladies-in-waiting!_ She sighed as she smiled. "Well ladies, let's see what we can squeeze me in today! I feel like lilac would suit my size."

The maids laughed along with their queen and got to work. Ella rested a hand on her protruding belly and hoped breakfast would be more than a bowl of porridge. She was so hungry she could eat her fairy godmother's gigantic pumpkin carriage!

* * *

Ella kept her promise to not go for a walk outside, but that didn't mean she stayed with her ladies in the sunroom sewing. Oh, she did finish her latest wool sweater, but after that she claimed she needed to lie down. Her favourite maid, Clara, "escorted" her to her room, where they then snuck out to go for a walk in the large ballroom. Clara kept a respective ten paces behind for the first fifteen minutes, but after that she took a seat in the chair that was left out for the queen. Ella didn't mind. She knew it was important to keep her strength up for the days ahead. She hadn't mentioned it to Kit, but she felt there wasn't much time left until she would deliver the next heir to the kingdom. The thought of the agony she would go through made her anxious and the best way to forget her anxiety was to keep busy. Currently, busy meant walking.

She was sure no one besides Clara and a few guards knew she was in the ballroom where she first met Kit, so she wasn't exactly sure how he found her. She wouldn't have minded Kit's unexpected entrance if he hadn't looked so worried.

Ella paused in her walk and tilted her head to the side. She had left her hair in a loose braid and it brushed her cheek as she watched her husband rush over. "Kit? Whatever is the matter?"

Kit skidded to a halt before his wife and took her hands in his. "Darling, I have news. Your stepmother and stepsisters are here. They've requested an audience with you."

Ella's eyes widened. She hadn't seen or spoken to the three women in almost a year, not since she left her father's manor with Kit beside her. The naïve part of her honestly thought she would go through the rest of her life never seeing them again, but she soon realized that was asking a lot of Fate. She swallowed. "They're here?" she whispered.

Kit nodded, his expression grave. "They're in the throne room. I can send them away if you like." He squeezed her hands gently. "One of my attendants interrupted the council meeting just to tell me. I wanted to tell you myself." His brow furrowed. "Darling, you're as white as a ghost. Clara, please bring the chair over. My queen needs to sit."

Ella shook her head violently. "No, no Kit, really. I'm fine." She took a deep breath and steadied herself. Kit wrapped an arm around her waist and forced her to lean against him. "I will see them. It must be important if they would spend the money on a carriage to come here."

"Are you sure? It's so close to your time, my love. I don't want them to stress you or the baby."

Ella nodded. "I'm sure. As queen, I have a duty to my people. And as much as I don't like them, they are my people."

Kit reluctantly nodded. "Do you want me to join you? The council can wait."

Ella chuckled. "I think the grain crisis is mort important than a family spat. I will be fine, really. If I need anything, Clara will find you. Won't you, Clara?"

Clara, freckle-faced and lean as a painter's brush, nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. I am at your beck and call."

Kit sighed. "I don't like this, not one bit. But you are right. We almost have everything finalized for the grain shortage and I would like to keep my promise to you for tomorrow." He kissed her forehead. "Don't hesitate to call for me, especially if you feel any pain."

Ella promised she would and then watched Kit leave. She sighed and took one final look at the glistening ballroom. _The next time I am here, it will be to celebrate my child's birth._ She straightened her shoulders and smoothed the bodice of her lilac dress. The skirt wasn't as bedazzled as her finer gowns, but the smooth silk draped nicely around her rotund figure. She briefly touched her golden crown to make sure it was still resting atop her head then asked for Clara's arm. "We had best not keep my stepfamily waiting," she said, putting on a brave smile.

Lady Tremaine hadn't changed a bit in the last several months, except for the fact that she had more wrinkles than Ella remembered. She and her daughters curtseyed to the floor when Ella entered, as every peasant should in the queen's presence. Still, it felt odd to see her stepfamily so low to the ground when they always made a point to raise themselves higher than the common folk.

Anastasia and Drisella stole a peek at Ella as two attendants dressed in the royal blue and gold uniform escorted Ella to her throne. One placed a stool underneath Ella's slippered feet and the other helped her to sit. She thanked them both with a smile. When she caught her stepsisters watching her, they blushed and lowered their gaze.

Ella contemplated letting them curtsey for a little longer, just to remind them of her position, but she couldn't do it. _Remember what Mother said, Ella. Have courage and be kind._ She relaxed her shoulders and smiled.

"You may rise."

Lady Tremaine and her daughters got to their feet and bowed their heads respectably to the queen. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for seeing us with such short notice."

Ella titled her head in acknowledgement. "You caught me at a good time, Lady Tremaine. Another few days and I would likely be locked away for my lying in."

"Congratulations, of course, and we wish you a safe and speedy delivery, don't we, girls?"

"Y-Yes," Anastasia stammered. "Congratulations, Your Majesty."

"Congratulations, Ella," Drisella added then blushed. "I mean Majesty! Congratulations, Your Majesty."

Ella nodded. "Thank you, ladies. Now, why have you come?"

Lady Tremaine took a step closer to the throne. The four guards flanking the throne stepped forward and blocked her way. Ella raised a hand. "No need, gentlemen. She cannot hurt me now. That time is long passed, isn't it, Lady Tremaine?"

Lady Tremaine blushed as she nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Ella nodded again and the men went back to their posts. Lady Tremaine surprised Ella by kneeling before her. "I am here to beg for your help, my queen. Not for me, for I am an old woman now and no man would want me, but for my young daughters, Your Majesty. My daughters . . . Well, as you can see, they are still unwed. I have no dowry for either of them. Without one, no man has shown any interest. On my meagre pension, I cannot support two grown daughters. They should have homes and families of their own."

Ella smirked. "So you would like the crown to take on the expense of your girls?"

Lady Tremaine lowered her gaze. "They don't require much, Your Majesty. Just enough for a baron or a duke."

Ella laughed. "A duke? You think your girls deserve a duke? Do you honestly think a duke would look at any woman who didn't have at least one thousand pounds for a dowry?"

Lady Tremaine raised her head, cheeks flushed. "They are related to the crown, Your Majesty. I should think a duke would be honoured to marry them."

Ella glared at her stepmother. "I told you the day I left and I will tell you again: you are not my family. You and your daughters treated me as a slave in my own home. You abused me. You were cruel, all three of you." She stared hard at Anastasia and Drisella, who were cowering behind their mother. "I was not considered family for many years, but now that it is convenient for you, now that you need something of me, suddenly I am useful to you. Suddenly, I am family."

Lady Tremaine met Ella's stare and held it. "That is a no, then, Your Majesty?"

Ella paused. _Think clearly, Ella. Not with hate or anger._ She took a deep breath. "It is not a no, Tremaine. But it is not a yes, either." She waved Anastasia and Drisella forward. They knelt beside their mother. She then waved over one of the assistants. "Write this down, please. Drisella and Anastasia Tremaine will henceforth be employed by Queen Ella to work in her service whereupon they will earn their dowry of five hundred pounds each. If they are found to be lacking in any way, they will be dismissed from the queen's service and will not receive any of their dowry." She looked at Tremaine. "Is this satisfactory for you?"

Lady Tremaine nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, Your Majesty. It is! What a wonderful gift you have given us. I will never find a way to express how grateful I am to you."

"Actually, you can." Ella leaned forward as much as she could with her large stomach and held Tremaine's gaze. "I wish to never see you again, Lady Tremaine. You have left a dark spot on my life, and I do not wish to have the blemish carry over to my child. From this day, you are not to come to the castle again. The girls will see you at your home, but that is all. Is that clear?"

Lady Tremaine lowered her gaze and nodded slowly. "Yes, Your Majesty, You have made yourself quite clear." When she raised her gaze again, Ella saw the old fire that used to hide in Tremaine's eyes when Ella still lived in her father's house. "How the tables have turned," Lady Tremaine murmured. "You have done well for yourself, Ella. Your father would be proud."

Ella glared at her. "Don't _ever_ speak of my father to me, Tremaine. You know nothing about him." She snapped her fingers. "Guards, please escort Lady Tremaine to her carriage. It is time she goes home."

Anastasia and Drisella said farewell to their mother and Ella took great satisfaction seeing her stepmother exit the throne room for the last time. She then waved Clara over. "Please take Anastasia and Drisella to the servants quarters to report to Madame Fontaine. She will provide you girls with your uniforms and assignment of duties."

The sisters stared at Ella in shock. "But aren't we to be your ladies-in-waiting?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, how are men supposed to notice us if we're servants?" Drisella exclaimed.

Ella took the arm of the closest assistant and grinned at the girls. "You came here for a dowry. I've given you one. However, you must earn it. If I recall correctly, neither of you have the best work habit. And while duchesses do dress fashionably, they also have to run a household and oversee the daily tasks. You need to know what these tasks are and how they are done if you're going to be a good duchess. Don't fret, you won't be servants forever. A few months should be enough to teach you the value of a hard day's work." She smiled and wished them well.

As she left the throne room, she leaned over to her assistant. "Please send a message to the midwife. And the king. I think it is time I began my lying in." She hid a grimace as a shock of pain spread across her belly."

* * *

By the next sunrise, Ella had given birth to two healthy babies, a boy and a girl. Her son was named Nathaniel after Kit's grandfather and Ella named their daughter Persephone. Queen Ella and King Kit never did see Lady Tremaine again, but Ella kept her promise and after a year of hard work, her stepsisters had a dowry large enough to earn them each a minor duke.

However, Anastasia ended up falling in love with a knight in Kit's service and decided that was a much better life than being stuck with some stuffy duke. Drisella earned her place as a lady-in-waiting and while it was awkward at first, Ella found a good companion in Drisella, especially since her attitude had changed the longer she stayed away from her mother. Drisella decided to keep her lady-in-waiting position throughout her courtship with one of Kit's dukes and council members. They married the year Ella's children turned two.


End file.
